


【4VD】 潘多拉的礼物

by Fallenbell



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: 4VD, Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, PWP, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry), 一点点性瘾蛋, 小哥哥年下, 拔屌无情哥, 时间旅行
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24644578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenbell/pseuds/Fallenbell
Summary: 就想看4D逗哥哥翻车
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 17





	【4VD】 潘多拉的礼物

问就是潘多拉的锅。当但丁被那只奇怪的恶魔箱子吐出来的时候，正落在披着斗篷的维吉尔脚边。熟悉的魔力波动一闪而过，五月雨的剑阵已经插出了一个完整的但丁的轮廓。

“哇哦！好久不见～”  
老男人轻佻地抬了抬下巴，凌乱的胡茬让维吉尔眼角一跳，拧着眉头一幻影剑插在胞弟两条腿之间。

“还是这么凶呢～”  
突然出现在耳后的气息让维吉尔汗毛倒立，瞬身闪出一个大跳的距离，转身盯着弟弟皱眉。

完全没有看清楚但丁的动作。这让维吉尔恼怒不已。而始作俑者只是无所谓地摊开手耸耸肩，笑得一脸无辜。  
面前这个但丁很强，强到维吉尔根本看不清底细，此刻却摆出一副人畜无害的样子，让人疑虑更甚。

“你想要什么，但丁。”  
维吉尔抱肩而立，阎魔刀横在身前，上下打量这个熟悉又陌生的中年弟弟。  
但丁也在打量他。湛蓝色的眼里满是他看不懂的情愫。

“想打一架吗？”  
“嗯？不不不。”  
老男人愣了一下，匆忙摆手否认。他可没有欺负年轻哥哥的恶劣喜好，他哥就不好说了。  
“或者，我有其他方法来分胜负，绝对公平，想挑战吗？”

维吉尔扬了扬眉毛。  
“有趣。”

***

无人的小巷深处，红衣男人正跪在墙边，像进食的鸭子一样前后摆动头部，吞吐一根肉棒。肉棒的主人全身隐藏在深灰色的斗篷下面，勘勘露出性器。

“这就是……你所谓的……‘公平竞赛’？”  
维吉尔紧了紧抓住但丁头发的手。不得不承认，他弟弟太会吸了。高热的舌头贴着龟头打转，一圈又一圈打磨上面敏感的褶皱和凹陷，调皮的舌尖不时贴上马眼抠挖，在兄长气急扯疼他头皮之前吸上一大口，来个深喉，吞咽，唆得维吉尔无话可说。

“不然呢？”  
老男人吐出那根勃起贴着脸蹭，仰望回去一脸无辜。就好像他唆的不是哥哥的屌，而是一根美味的棒棒糖。

“Dante——”  
压低的声音里满是警告的意味。老男人把腥臊的性器又含了回去，动作熟练，表情痴迷，维吉尔眉间的皱纹更甚。  
“你很擅长这个？”

“嗯哼～”  
后知后觉老哥语气不对，想改口已经晚了。维吉尔抱着弟弟的脸一口气操进喉管深处，圆顿的龟头卡着嗓子眼那一圈软肉翻进翻出，被撑开的喉咙像只进食中的蛇，通过变化的弧度，维吉尔能摸到自己在但丁喉咙里活塞运动的老二。

“咳——”  
太糟糕了……满嘴都是血腥味。在维吉尔松开他头发的第一时间，但丁把那根阳具吐了出来。肉柱抖了抖，喷了但丁一脸粘稠。他恶劣的哥哥勾了勾嘴角，带着厚重刀茧的手指抹开弟弟睫毛上沾染的精液和眼泪，然后送进但丁嘴里。主动卷上来的软舌让维吉尔心情愉悦了一瞬间，又拧深了眉间的皱纹。

“你看起来棒极了，弟弟。”  
原本就充满磁性的声音带着几分情欲的沙哑，诱人沉醉的同时又带着若隐若现的怒火。  
“跟谁学的？”

“你猜？”  
又是那种维吉尔看不懂的眼神。  
老男人往后退了退，扭扭屁股靠在堆积起来的红酒箱子边缘，缓慢而优雅地解开胸口的绑带。一路往下，褪去一半的裤子还挂在靴子上，另一条裸腿抬高，踩在木箱边缘。

维吉尔看着他熟悉又陌生的弟弟毫无廉耻地打开腿，用最下流的姿势向他展示自己的私处，舔湿的手指或许还沾着没咽干净的精液，戳进肉穴里搅弄、扩张、刻意搅动出水声，常年不见阳光的腿根白的过分，臀大肌在扩张的过程中瑟瑟发抖，无声地邀请兄长更加刻薄地对待他。  
“维吉——”  
拖长的尾音带着和少年时期别无二致的撒娇语气，年轻的哥哥眼角抽了抽，扶着和他年龄严重不符的粗长性器，一寸寸埋进但丁半开的穴里。热情过头的穴肉就像他弟弟本人一样粘人，进入时热情地缠上来，抽出时贪婪地挽留。说来维吉尔尺寸夸张的性器没少让但丁受罪，雨夜塔顶，他们糟糕的第一次。战败的但丁被双重意义上的钉在地上被狠狠掠夺。没有前戏，没有润滑，他哥哥把这当成一种对失败者的残酷征服，赐予他铭心刻骨的痛苦和耻辱。  
但那也是兄长留下的，唯一的真实。

维吉尔离开的日子，但丁用无数玩具试图回忆起半点真实，但那些跟维吉尔的真家伙比，差太多了。  
一双长腿盘上维吉尔的腰，老男人主动送了上来，上上下下变着角度用屁股吞吃着肉棒，热情得好像维吉尔才是那个被“使用”的人。  
维吉尔学得也很快，没试几次就找到了弟弟的“弱点”，顶着浅处的前列腺用力碾压。被打乱节奏的但丁色情地呻吟着，记忆溯回到那个雨夜，他被迫打开腿，抬高屁股承受兄长狠戾的奸淫。心理上本能地抗拒，但是肉体的快感无比真实，维吉尔似乎了解他屁股里的每一寸敏感点，然后恰到好处地刺激，让但丁抖着腰射了自己一脸。

“在想着谁？”  
肉棒顶弄的力道又加重了几分，似乎是不满胞弟的走神。

“怎么，醋罐子打翻了？”  
但丁为自己不正经的嘴炮付出了惨烈的代价。维吉尔接下来的一连串进攻让弟弟除了破碎的呻吟之外，拼不出任何有意义的词句。连绵不断的征伐直到但丁夹着哥哥的腰射满小腹和胸口都没有停止，过度使用的花穴充血肿胀成艳红色的肉玫瑰，被粗硬的肉棒带着翻进翻出……

维吉尔的老二跟他本人一样不近人情，自顾自地倾泻完欲望，便收起“凶器”整理仪容，留但丁一个仰躺在酒箱上面，合不拢的小肉洞一缩一缩，吐着带血丝的白浊。

“从头到尾，就只有你。”

转身离去的脚步声顿住，等待着下文。

老男人若无其事地提上裤子。  
“我之前一直想不通，为什么你会比我本人还了解我屁股里的弱点，看起来这就是原因了。”

“什么？”  
看着维吉尔眉间拧出皱纹，但丁心情大好。心里默默给自己加了一分，夸张地行了一个谢幕礼，像爱丽丝梦游仙境里的兔子先生那样跳进潘多拉里消失不见。

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 其实哥并不是真的拔屌无情【爆笑】，他只是不想输，承认了他对弟弟的占有欲就等于输了一分。  
> 皮断腿的但丁也不打算给他哥哥讲塔上发生的事，反正一年之后他哥就明白了。不过后果就是一年之后被妒火爆炸的哥哥搞得特别惨就是了……  
> 另外，哥不是不知道真相，而是即便知道了真相，依旧控制不住自己爆棚的占有欲，导致下手没轻没重的。说到底其实是缺乏安全感


End file.
